U.S. Pat. No. 8,531,981 discloses an arrangement for determining a characteristic form of an input signal having a preamble signal. Frequency offset and timing offset can be determined using a cross correlation scheme wherein a known preamble is cross correlated with a received preamble.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,014,379 discloses a circuit for processing a packet based signal received over a Bluetooth radio link. The circuit uses a detection scheme with correlation of a (part of) an access code for synchronization purposes.